FLCL: the search
by kyo-kusanagi3
Summary: Naota has grown up and been reborn... and ready to fight for the final missing piece of his heart: haruko.
1. Default Chapter

Warning! i do not ownz any of these characters! if production i.g. were to sue me, they would a chewed up jimmy buffet CD, a coked-up dog , and an empty sake gourd. enjoy....

FLCL: the search!!! by big ryo202

Naota's Introduction:  
  
MABASE. My dull-as hell hometown. Despite being a national oddity to the great country of Japan, nothing amazing ever happened there. Only the everyday, mundane stuff. From my house you could see the huge plant on the edge of town. I remember that the adults got excited when the equipment manufacturer, "Medical Mechanica" built their factory there. That was the LAST semi-exciting thing that happened there. My brother was the first to leave that God-forsaken place. He left to play Major League Baseball over in America. He left every trace of his life behind, including his dumb ex- girlfriend, Samajimi Mamimi. For a while she wouldn't leave me alone, and hounded me relentlessly. Eventually, I gave up and we made the best of our predicament and she grew attached to me as I had grown attached to her. But that was soon changed when an alien woman with a mean bass guitar briefly walked in and out of my life. I first met her when she came roaring down the freeway on her yellow Vespa scooter and bludgeoned me in the head with her guitar. At first, I thought she was some kind of crazy psycho-lady. But then I saw the real her. I began to truly fall in love, and Mamimi became nothing but a distant memory. When I once asked her where was she from, this is what she told me:  
  
"Long, long ago, way before you were born, in a far off galaxy, two forces began a bloody war that has continued to rage on to this very day! It's not something you would know or care about! I, Haruharaharuko from Eroero, am on the right side of battle! That's right! We're the good guys! The forces of light! And as the first-class Patrol Officer of the Galaxy Space Police Brotherhood, I've come to the ends of the earth to find the pirate king, Atomsk."  
  
In the weeks that followed, I began to question my love for her. Haruko tried to hide her identity, but she couldn't stop babbling about it. She used my head as a interdimesional gateway to let loose all kinds of metal nightmares, which terrorized Mabase, all so she could get her hands on Atomsk's power, and I was the only one who could stop her. All my life, people had been telling to swing the bat. Let go, and free the beast within me, but I never could. Finally I let go, and anger and deceit became my weapon to stand up against the woman I loved. As luck would have it, I ended up beating her. She smiled, apologized, forgave me, and shared a long deep kiss with me. And with that, she made a hasty retreat. A little while later, I learned from her superior that she had disobeyed orders and fell in love with a boy on earth. Apparently, that's against the galaxy space police brotherhood code. So she was a rogue officer. She's been on the run, looking for Atomsk ever since. I couldn't even imagine believing that Haruko truly loved me back. After all this happened, everything went back to normal. Eventually, 6 years passed and everyone went his or her own separated ways. My dad and grandpa made a yearlong road trip around Japan that ended in the red-light district of Tokyo. Ninomori went off to business school. Masashi went to a university to study psychology. Gaku went off to film school to become a director in adult entertainment. And Mamimi? She became a freelance photographer. Everybody had left Mabase except for me, so I decided there was nowhere else to go but up, into space. There were 3 things that Haruko left me: Canti, a good robot that Haruko pulled out of my head, a hyper-flight Vespa, And her bass guitar. All of those things I upgraded. I gave Canti the ability to speak with a voice-chip, turned the Vespa into a motorcycle, and turned her guitar into gun-sword. I spent those 6 years training myself, mentally and physically. I became a aaprentice in the art of Ninjitsu, and became a bounty hunter with canti as my partner. surely with these abilities and gifts in my favor, I will search and find my lost love, Haruharaharuko.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE ESTRADA CANTINA  
  
The planet Nostalgia, Chips district. It was said that a rogue Galaxy policewoman was seen at the Estrada Cantina, so that was where my search began. Cool raindrops fell from the midnight sky as I entered the bar. The bright shine of the planet's 3rd moon left a wet, amber glow on ground. As soon as I entered, the lively banter that is usually customary of the bar fell to a dead silence.  
  
Naota: ahem... AND NOW, MY PERSONAL ACTION NARRATOR!   
  
Surely any person would look at this with glee, but not the young man you see before you. He has other things on his mind. You can tell by his veined and callused scarred fist that he is a man of few words, full of rage. He is a man scorned by his past, betrayed by his thoughts of a better way to live, a better tomorrow. His brooding sense of justice will oversee the fate of the world around him. His name: Naota Nandaba.  
  
I pounded on the wood finish of the bar counter, immediately getting the attention of the bartender. "Spiked Ponch on the rocks. And keep it coming." He nodded and started on the drink. As he continued to mix the concoction, I slid him a picture. "Hey, old timer. You seen this girl around?" he shifted his eyes and continued his work. " I see a lot of things. What's it to you?" " Aw, come on! I'll make it worth your while..." I said as I slipped him a clip of money.  
  
He gave the picture a last glance. "Yeah. Yeah, I know her. That's Oku the gear head. She's got a bike shop & garage over in the next county. I can give ya directions, but it'll cost you a little more. Just as I was about to the get the info, 2 knives at high speed pinned the old man to the liquor cabinet behind him. "What do you want to know about Oku the Gear head? " A shadowy figure said behind him. " You better hope you find her before we do, cause' when we find her, we're puttin' that filthy bitch's head on a spike!" Another figure said. "Excuse me? You really got some balls calling a woman out of her name, especially if you don't know her." I shot back.

Naota: um......... Action Narrator? Where are you? 

Action Narrator: taking a smoke break. Whaddya Want? 

Naota: could you do your job? 

Action Narrator: -exhales- whateva...  
  
The 2 figures revealed themselves immediately. One was a tall, thin, man in a shiny, metallic black suit, holding a very menacing grin on his face. The other was a short, wily man with strange silvery eyes in a red and green suit, with fists that looked like they belonged to an ogre. "Oh, Really? Well since you know her so much, why don't you pay her protection money for her!" the short guy cackled. Both of them lunged at Naota, only to catch the loose bits of his ragged cowl that flickered in the night air. His double image formed into one right behind the short man. They never saw it coming...  
  
"Uh-oh Shun, watch out! Cassius clay here wants to shadow box with us! Ha ha ha ha!" the short man said, as unearthed his fist from the ground. "Well, we'll just have to oblige him, won't we, Rock?" both of them instantly unsheathed knives. "Come and get me, losers." he said, taking up his ninjutsu-fighting stance. The two lunged at Naota with great force, plowing his feet into the muddy ground. He then knew this wasn't a game anymore. What had Haruko done to make these guys so desperate and angry? He jumped up in the air, spin- kicking Shun in the face and leg sweeping Rock on his back.  
  
They instantly got back up and tried to double team Naota, but he carefully evaded their attacks every time with speed, precision, and force. Then, taking an open shot, he disarmed the twosome and armed myself with their weapons. "Now go back to whatever rock you came from under, ladies, or do you want some more?" Naota mocked. "You think you're funny, vagabond? We'll put a boot in your ass before this fight is over!"  
  
Before the two could start to attack again, a Mercedes Benz S600 pulled up, and a disembodied voice said: Shun! Rock! Enough. It is now clear that you have failed to do another simple task that I have given you. Return immediately! "Uh, yes lord Ricardo." Rock sniveled. "This isn't over yet, not by a long-shot." Shun said as he and Rock backed away into an alley, like silhouette mirages in the night.  
  
And you, boy. The voice then turned its focus on Naota. Watch your back. You never know what will happen on these streets. You could get stabbed or sodomized; most likely you'll get sodomized. Bostwick, to the house. Ha ha ahhaha ha-hack! Cough! -Haa haa haa -cough! Cough! - Ha! Sure that his captors were gone, Naota let out a deep sigh and dropped down. "How. How did I get involved in this? Haruko, what have you done!?!?!?"  
  
Naota: Yeah! Now that's what how you do it good job! 

Announcer: yeah yeah yeah, now where's my money, Nandaba?

Noata: Oh Jesus Tap-dancing Christ! You are such a whore for money... You Disgust me. Leave my sight...  
  
to be continued......baby.


	2. Chapter 2: hotter than hot!

Warning!!!! Like I said before, I do not ownz any of these characters! if production i.g. were to sue me, they would a chewed up jimmy buffet CD, a coked-up dog , and an empty sake gourd. Enjoy....

CHAPTER 2: HOTTER THAN HOT!?!?

"Looks like I lost him again, Takkun. We couldn't pull it off."

"I-I'm sorry, Haruko. I didn't know that it was so important to you. I'm so sorry."

"Aw, it's not that bad, kiddo. Ti just means that I have to go track him down now."

"you mean you have to leave **NOW**? No…… not now. Why now? I thought I told you how I feel, Haruko. I………love you. I don't you to leave."

"I'm really sorry Takkun, but in order to get my hands on the power of Atomsk, I must go now. I'd like to take you with me, but you're just too young. But I'll tell you what. I will leave you 3 of my things, but you must promise me you'll take care of them. And then when you're strong enough, use them to come find me. Goodbye, my Takkun. Grow strong, and we will meet again if you really love me so."

"NO!!! Haruko wait!!! Don't go! Don't leave me!!!"

I awoke to the stench of sour milk and spoiled meat, wondering what had happened to me after my unofficial meeting with the Don of Nostalgia, known only as Ricardo. Apparently I passed out in the alley I fought in last night and didn't wake up till mid-morning. I didn't really get a good look at him, but I'm sure I've heard that voice before I **never** forget a voice. Then I remember something else. Damn! Those goons of his must have overheard the bartender info on Haruko! God only knows how long I've been out; they're probably over there!!! I pick up my communicator to get in touch with my robotic comrade Canti, not by choice mind you. Ever since I gave him that thought-speak chip, he's has been the most violent, perverted, inebriated, lazy-ass robot I have ever seen or acknowledged. But I've got no other choice, so I call him in resentment.

Breaker, Breaker, one niner. Ninja's Turd to The Bad Touch, Ninja's Turd to The Bad Touch! Over. God I hate these stupid- ass codenames………. 

10-4 there, Ninja's Turd. Ooh, this is The Bad Touch. What's your 10-20? Over. 

oh for the love of god…………Canti, are you at that damn robot brothel again? 

hey, hey, HEY! You do NOT break character, Ninja's Turd. And yes, I AM at the robot brothel again… now what is your 10-20? Over. 

you know that's the reason we can only afford to eat instant ramen all the time! All because you just have to get your booze and robo-hustler every month…. I swear 

Oh shut up! What are you, my mother or something!?!? 

I might as well be! Don't forget you came from My head, you ungrateful ass!!! 

oh all right I'm leavin'………what's your 10-20? 

well, I just woke up in old O'Malley's alley, Chips District, right across the frog and toad. I have secured the info on the baby Haruko Present project, but we got Goombas and Guidos who want to open it before X-mas. It looks like someone just made us a huge shit sandwich, and we're both gonna have to take a bite. It's official. We got us a convoy. Over. 

Whoo-Whee! Copy that, ya sumbitch pile o' monkey nuts! I'll have the Vespa ready when I pick you up. Over. 

As I waited for Canti to drop off the modified Vespa, I kept wondering: what is Haruko doing now? I kept pondering… until I began to daydream……

I imagined Haruko, as beautiful as ever, in a kimono as blue as the summer sky and ocean combined, her eyes like bright amber, her hair a faint pink like petals of a newly bloomed cherry blossom, and her skin a refreshing creamy snow white. She began to do a traditional dance that Yamato Nadeshiko herself, as though she was dancing forever upon the heavens. And as she kneeled downward ever so properly and twirled her long, flowing sleeve around her wrist, she smiled cheerfully, like a happy little schoolgirl…………………and let out a huge, stuttering fart!!!

I was suddenly jolted awake by a TV-headed robot reading robo-hustler and drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels…… Canti had final made his way here.

"Did I interrupt yer lil' daydream in lala-land, nature-boy?" Canti said. "I'm sorta disappointed that you woke up, cuz' I was gonna sell your organs to the yakuza. Another opportunity wasted." "no, you didn't do anything." I replied with a puzzled look on my face. "Although I did have this dream about Haruko."

"OOH! Was it a **wet** dream?" Canti asked coyly. "No you sick bastard, no. it was weird. She was sitting all pretty and then, for no reason at all, she beefs!"

"Dude, gross! Do you think it has any meaning?"

"I dunno, but I'll figure it out on the way. But for now, I got to get to over to the next county. I have to get to Haruko before those dumb goons get to her and tear her a new one."

"well what are you doin' here then, Naota? Go get her!!!!"

I hopped on the hyper flight Vespa and pressed a red button on the side. Robotic arm popped out of the accessible toolbox on the side and begin whir and whiz and modify the little scooter. Within minutes my scooter was a modified dirt bike, ready to tear up this dull, dim street. Without a second look, I ripped the bike down the asphalt, on my way to confront Haruko for the first time in 6 years.

Canti: oh well, time for me to go raid his sock drawer for beer money. Oh yeah, I'm gonna get tanked tonite!!!!


End file.
